


Varied and Endless

by letsjustsee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Not actually high school prom, Prom, Prom for adults, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsjustsee/pseuds/letsjustsee
Summary: Reason #16: Prom Night--“I’m going to need you to repeat yourself,” Louis said, staring at Harry as he held the invitation delicately between his fingers.Between giggles, Harry tried again, saying slowly, “I said - I hated my prom.”“You what?” Louis couldn’t believe his ears. “How can anyone hate prom? Prom is the best.”Or, Louis tries to convince Harry that prom could be the best night of their life - if only he could pull it off without a disaster.





	Varied and Endless

“I’m sorry, what?”

Louis’ voice dripped with feigned horror, and he noticed that Harry was already giggling almost before he finished his question. Normally he would have cracked and started smiling along with his boyfriend, but this was no laughing matter.

“I’m going to need you to repeat yourself,” he said, staring at Harry as he held the invitation delicately between his fingers.

Between giggles, Harry tried again, saying slowly, “I said - I hated my prom.”

Louis furrowed his brow and stared at Harry while the laughter continued.

“You what?” Louis couldn’t believe his ears. “How can anyone hate prom? Prom is the best.” Even though Louis hadn’t laughed yet, Harry was still in fits. He gently took the card from between Louis’ fingers and examined it, turning it over in his hands, reading it out loud.

“The Fourth Annual 80s Prom presented by Oak Media. I can’t believe you’re actually thinking of going.”

“Of course I’m going,” Louis said. “It’s a tradition at my company. And I had to miss the last one because _someone’s_ sister had an engagement party that weekend.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry said, rolling his eyes, still smiling at Louis fondly.

“Wait a minute,” Louis said, gasping dramatically in realization. “Did you do that on purpose?”

“Did I do what on purpose?”

“Did you make me miss last years prom?” Louis sounded horribly scandalized, and Harry’s dimples were out in full force as he scoffed at Louis.

“Are you serious, Lou?” Harry put his hands on his hips and shook his head. “Did I schedule my own sister’s engagement party so that you would deliberately miss prom?”

Louis simply stared at him, and after a moment Harry broke and started giggling again.

“Maybe.”

Louis gasped for a second time, and pointed a finger right at Harry.

“I KNEW IT,” he cried, and Harry ended up rushing over to tackle him where they stood in the middle of the bedroom, pushing him over onto the unmade bed, wrinkling the sheets more.

“Hey,” Louis shouted, “I’m not done yelling at you!”

But Harry was already kissing him all over his face and neck, nibbling on his ear, and Louis was getting slightly distracted.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said between kisses, but it didn’t sound very genuine to Louis. “I just,” he stopped his kisses for a second to look Louis in the eye, leaning half over him as Louis was on his back. “I just really hate prom, Louis.”

“I just can’t believe that.” Louis stared up at the ceiling as Harry cuddled him closer, draping his heavy leg over Louis’ thighs. “Prom is the best. Dancing. Sneaking drinks. It was like the night of the most opportunity, ya know?”

Harry didn’t answer, only made a noncommittal _hmm_ sound to show he was listening, and continued nibbling Louis' ear softly.

Louis shook his head at nothing in particular as he continued to reminisce. “I mean, you rent this tux, and you get a limo with your friends. Prom is the best.” Louis could hear the petulant tone to his voice as he repeated himself.

“Okay,” Harry conceded, kissing Louis gently on the neck again. “And I bet you were even prom king weren’t you?”

Louis snorted. “No, I wasn’t prom king.”

He started running his hands through Harry’s hair, catching the short curls on the end with his fingers and tugging lightly. Harry nuzzled into him like a content kitten, and they laid there for a few minutes in silence with Louis contemplating hard.

“Harry,” he asked, and Harry again made a noise to indicate he was listening. Louis stopped the movement of his hands, and Harry whined a little bit, before Louis spoke. “Are you gonna go to prom with me?”

Harry snorted. “I don’t know, Lou,” he started, but Louis interrupted him.

“Okay wait, wait. Actually, that’s not my official asking you.” Harry sat up, half his body looming over Louis’ as he stared him down in the face.

“You mean you’re not asking me to prom?” Harry asked, feigning offense.

“No I am,” Louis said. “But this isn’t my official ask. I have to give you a promposal.”

“A what?” Harry’s brow furrowed in genuine confusion.

“A promposal,” Louis said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “They’re all the rage these days.”

“Lou, I don’t even know what that is, and I really don’t want to go to prom-”

“No, wait, listen,” Louis said, and he sat up this time, crossing his legs in front of Harry and motioning for him to sit up too. They faced each other in the middle of the bed with their knees touching, and Louis took both Harry’s hands in his, stared deep into his eyes.

“I want to show you a good time,” Louis said, rubbing his thumb over the back of Harry’s knuckles. “I loved prom, and I know that I’m gonna love it even more with you. So, please,” Louis said, sticking out his lip a little bit, putting on his best pouty face. “Please Harry? Please do this with me?”

Harry bit his lip for a minute, exhaled heavily through his nostrils, but Louis wasn’t deterred. He kept staring at him with the same pouty look, and after a minute Harry started to cave, a small smile creeping onto his face.

“Fiiiine,” he said, dragging out the word, and Louis released his hands to thrust his fists into the air in triumph.

“Yes!”

“But one condition,” Harry interrupted him, and Louis put his hands down in his lap quickly to listen.

“Nothing over the top,” Harry said.

Louis nodded his head quickly.

“Sure, yeah, absolutely,” he agreed. “Nothing over the top.”

\--

“Isn’t this a little… over the top, Lou?” Niall’s voice dripped with skepticism, but Louis ignored it. He finished lighting the last candle, and rushed over to dim the lights in his office, confident that this was going to work out perfectly.

The neatly arranged flames delicately spelled out PROM? on the floor, surrounded by rose petals, and Louis planned to have Harry arrive in exactly five minutes from now to surprise him.

“Niall,” Louis said, scrolling through his phone without looking up. “Please shut up and go away.”

Niall barked out a laugh and exited the office, murmuring in his Irish accent something about _idiots_ and _ridiculous_ , but Louis couldn’t be bothered. He was too nervous thinking about Harry’s reaction when he saw this display to really concentrate on anything else, and he anxiously scrolled through his most recent text messages, with Harry relaying his whereabouts and his ETA for the fake lunch date Louis set up.

It was only when it was too late, Louis slipping on a clump of rose petals nearest to the candles, that disaster struck. His foot kicked into the stem of the P, knocking over three candles at once.

“Shit, fuck,” Louis shouted, dropping his phone and scrambling to right the overturned candles. In his haste, and bubbling panic that Harry would be walking in any second, he fumbled and knocked over a few more, the mess now reaching over to the R. “No, oh fuck.” He was shouting by now, the rose petals in between the candles a mess of wax and fire, Louis stomping on them to prevent a larger disaster from taking place.

He didn’t even hear the door open, could only concentrate on containing things, when he heard Harry’s voice.

“OM?” Louis’ neck snapped up, and he saw Harry with his hand still on the door handle, the light from the hallway pouring into Louis’ darkened office. He could only imagine what he saw at that moment – Louis knelt down, six unlit candles gathered into his arms, a few rose petals still smoking from the accident, only the last half of the word intact.

“Uhh,” Louis said, staring up into Harry’s confused face. “Surprise?”

“Babe what are you doing,” Harry said, rushing in and kneeling next to Louis, taking some candles out of his hands, leaning over to blow out the rest of the candles still burning atop the OM? portion of the letters.

“Fucking shit,” Louis said, disappointment clear in his voice. “This was supposed to be romantic.”

“You’re gonna burn down the building,” Harry said, smiling despite his still obvious confusion. “What were you doing? I thought we were just going to lunch?”

Louis huffed out a frustrated sigh and stood up, walking the few paces to the door and flipping on the lights. The bright fluorescent glow of them made both of them squint their eyes at the adjustment, and Harry was still knelt on the ground, staring at the mess around him trying to figure it out.

“It was supposed to say prom, question mark,” Louis said lamely, crossing his arms in front of him, angry that his plan had failed so disastrously. Harry’s head snapped back to the ground, his neck swiveling from left to right at the collapsed candles, the OM? still lamely sitting there.

When he looked back towards the door, his face was bright with a full smile, and it took Louis off guard. He thought Harry would be disappointed or angry at Louis’ foolish attempt, but Harry quickly dropped the candles in his arms and stood up, rushing over to Louis’ place by the door. Before Louis could get a word out, Harry’s lips were on his and his arms were around Louis’ waist, squeezing a surprised sound out of him.

“No, babe,” Louis said between kisses, trying to get a word in without much luck. “This was a disaster.” Harry didn’t stop, only kept kissing Louis, moving to his cheeks, his neck, when Louis tried to protest and keep arguing. “I wanted it to be special.”

Harry finally stopped moving to stare Louis right in the face with a determined look. “Nobody’s ever gone out of their way for me like this. It’s perfect.”

Louis giggled at how serious Harry was being, his boyfriend with a genuine look of awe on his face at Louis’ catastrophe of a promposal. They both smiled at each other for a moment before Louis glanced to the side, eyeing the forgotten candles, and back at Harry.

“So…” he said slowly, biting his lip to play coy for a second. Harry’s eyebrow cocked up in interest, as it tended to when Louis got flirty. “What do you think babe?”

“Hmm?” Harry was zoning out a little, Louis could tell. He was getting that dreamy eyed look on his face when his mind was elsewhere, but he still wanted to look like he was trying to converse. “What?”

Louis laughed softly and rolled his eyes, leaning over to give Harry another soft kiss. As he pulled back he said quietly between their lips, “Will you go to prom with me?”

Harry’s bright smile was back, his dimples out in full force as they watched each other, both holding on to each other’s waists.

“I would be honored,” Harry replied. “You’re very sweet for asking me.”

Louis blushed a little and looked at his feet. The thoughts that were going through his head were too much to say in that moment, things like Louis would never want to ask anyone else to prom, ever, for the rest of his life.

Instead he just looked back up and gave a half shrug, trying to be nonchalant. “You’re welcome.”

After a moment more of swaying in place, Harry laughed and rolled his eyes up the ceiling.

“Can’t believe you got me to say yes to going to prom,” he said, groaning a little and closing his eyes, hugging Louis a little tighter as he joked.

“Listen,” Louis said, speaking mostly into Harry shoulder by now from their close proximity. “I know this promposal was sort of a bust,” he started, and Harry went to interrupt him, probably with his firm disagreements, but Louis continued. “But I’m going to show you how awesome prom can be, babe. I promise.”

Harry didn’t respond for a minute, only shaking his head fondly at Louis.

Finally he took a deep breath like it was taking all his strength to agree with him. “Whatever you say, babe.”

\--

“Holy shit,” Louis exclaimed, an involuntary reaction to Harry opening his door when Louis went to pick him up. It was the night of prom, and Louis had been so anxious all day to prove to Harry that this could be amazing, he hadn’t even thought about what Harry might look like when he went to pick him up. Harry looked bashful, toeing the ground with his loafer as Louis’ eyes dragged up and down his body. “You look fucking incredible.”

Harry looked up and smiled, his cheeks pink, matching his outfit rather nicely. The head to toe bright pink of the suit might have looked garish on anyone else, and when Harry told Louis he was going for a bubble gum pink look for the 80s themed prom, Louis had his doubts. Now, though… now Louis was speechless, staring at his boyfriend for far longer than necessary, his eyes roaming up and down the suit that looked perfect on Harry.

“Baaabe,” Harry said quietly, shyly, shaking Louis out of his reverie. He looked pleased though, and Louis wasted no time leaning in for a kiss hello. “You look great.”

Louis laughed, a short, quiet chuckle. “Me?” He looked down at his black suit, proud of the way he looked, but unable to keep his eyes off Harry for more than a few seconds. He shook his head again, and muttered mostly to himself, “Can’t believe I get the hottest date on the planet for prom.”

Harry shook his head, smiling from ear to ear, but still looked pleased at the compliment.

“You ready to go?” Louis gestured behind him, the limo sitting in wait in front of the house. He saw Harry’s eyes widen as they followed over Louis’ shoulder, taking in the scene.

“You actually got a limo?” The disbelief in Harry’s voice made Louis laugh, and he nodded.

“Got to show you the real prom experience, don’t I?” As Harry closed his door behind him, Louis ushered him towards the waiting car, a hand on the small of his back. “Can’t wait to prove you wrong.”

That caused a honk of a laugh to erupt out of Harry, who looked over at Louis and rolled his eyes. “Only you would be thinking about that right now. I told you, you don’t have to change my mind about prom. I’d rather just have a good time with you, you know I love hanging with your coworkers.”

Louis was already smiling at Harry’s candor, but couldn’t resist the opportunity to argue a little.

“Not to be dramatic,” Louis said, reaching the door of the limo and indicating for Harry to get inside as he held it open. “But I’m going to make you love prom or literally die trying.”

Louis heard Harry’s giggles echoing inside and smiled. He was already having such a good time, and they hadn’t even gotten to dinner yet. He felt confident that he was going to be able to change Harry’s mind, and he felt nervous butterflies for the first time in as long as he could remember.

Once the limo took off, and they both had a glass of champagne to toast to each other, Louis reached underneath the seat and took out a plastic box with two delicate bundles of flowers in them.

“May I?” He asked, opening it up and reaching for Harry’s lapel.

“You got boutonnieres,” Harry said, his voice a mix of surprise and amusement.

“Absolutely,” Louis said, starting to try and pin the flower on Harry’s suit. “Got to give you the full experience, babe. Make up for that atrocious high school prom of yours.”

A loud BANG and a sudden jerking of the limo caused Louis to stab himself in the finger, both their bodies catapulting forward slightly with the momentum.

“SHIT,” he yelled, dropping the flower on the ground and pulling his finger to his mouth immediately to soothe the sting where the needle poked him.

“Fuck, are you okay?” Harry asked, reaching over to check on Louis’ hand, while the limo reached a dead stop in the middle of the road. “What the fuck was that?”

“Flat tire,” the limo driver called from the front, having rolled down the partition to speak with them immediately.

“What?”

“You’re kidding me,” Louis and Harry spoke at the same time, disbelief in both their voices.

“’Fraid not friends,” the limo driver said apologetically, getting out of the front seat and coming around to the back, opening their door as the bright sunlight of the late afternoon poured into the darkened cabin. “My apologies. You’ll get your money back, guaranteed.”

Louis was speechless, unable to even think coherently, as they both unsteadily removed themselves from the limo, standing outside on the curb as the limo driver spoke angrily and rapidly into his cell phone trying to get a tow truck.

Louis couldn’t believe his luck. First the candles, now the limo?

He was about to start begging for Harry’s forgiveness, pleading with him not to give up on prom, when Harry spoke up.

“Where to?” Louis swiveled his gaze to his side, where Harry was standing in his pink suit, cell phone in hand, fingers poised over the screen.

“What,” Louis said, unable to process right away.

“What restaurant are we going to? I’m gonna get an Uber,” Harry said, seeming completely unaffected. A surge of fondness ran through Louis for his boyfriend, the eternal optimist, the fixer, and he leaned over to kiss Harry on the cheek.

“The Garden,” he said plainly, and Harry gasped, which made Louis giggle.

“My favorite,” Harry squealed, typing into the app quickly, and wiggling a little with anticipation. “I can’t wait.”

“Good,” Louis said, reaching over to place his hand on Harry’s waist as they watched the limo driver fighting with someone on the phone. _This could still go perfectly_ , Louis thought, as they waited together on the curb.

\--

“Sorry, there’s no reservation under that name,” the hostess said apologetically, as Louis tried for the third time to get her to check the list. He was getting incredibly anxious and upset, and was glad he made Harry wait outside, because he was about to lose it.

“No,” Louis said, trying hard to keep his voice under control. “You don’t understand, I made this reservation weeks ago. Tomlinson, party of two.” He pointed at her computer again, like it was going to magically appear on the screen. He was about two seconds away from panicking.

“I’m very sorry sir,” the woman said, clearly trying to appease the situation and not piss Louis off any more. “Let me do a more expanded search.” She tapped away on her keyboard, her fake nails clicking on the keys and irking Louis even more. “Ah, I see.”

Louis sighed in relief, and started to speak, “Thank goodness-“

“You made the reservation for tomorrow.”

“I,” Louis started, stumbling over his words. “I what?”

“Yep,” the hostess said, more confident now that she had figured it out, happy to have an answer to give. She swiveled her screen around so Louis could see it, and sure enough the date was marked with his name for the following evening. “Looks like it was a day off. I’m sorry sir. You could put your name on the list, but it’s about a two hour wait right now.”

Louis fish mouthed a little, frustrated noises escaping him, but unable to form words. He could say nothing other than a strangled, “No” before turning around and exiting the restaurant. Harry was standing outside, glancing around with a relaxed look on his face, and he smiled when he saw Louis coming towards him.

“Ready babe? I’m starving,” Harry said, indicating that he was going to move towards the front door. When he saw the look on Louis’ face though, he paused. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m,” Louis started, feeling devastated. This was going to be the straw that broke the camel’s back for Harry. He was going to call it a night right now. “I fucked up the reservation. I made it for tomorrow.” His voice sounded hollow and defeated, and he couldn’t look Harry in the face.

“Okay,” Harry said, his voice bright. Louis looked up to see Harry smiling, almost on the verge of laughter.

“Okay?” Louis asked, confused.

“Yep,” Harry said, looking around them for something. “The venue’s just right down the street, right?”

“Yeah,” Louis said, looking towards the hotel that would host his company’s prom in a little over an hour.  

“Alright,” Harry said, holding out his hand for Louis to grab, and he clasped his fingers in Harry’s without thinking twice. “Let’s go.”

“Go? Go where? Harry, we need to eat,” Louis said, following his boyfriend through the busy crowds of people on the main street.

“We’re going to,” Harry said, an amused tone to his voice. They walked a few blocks hand in hand, Harry dodging them in and out of people, an excited energy thrumming through him that Louis could almost see. It was only when they were a few blocks away, only a minute or two walk from the hotel itself, that Harry stopped short on the sidewalk, causing Louis to almost run into him.

“What are we-” Louis started, but then looked around and saw Harry’s mischievous smile fixed on the building in front of them. His eyes darted around, hoping that he was wrong, but Harry’s gaze was fixed directly in front of them. Louis shook his head. “Harry, no.”

“Harry, yes,” his boyfriend responded, pulling Louis through the front doors of McDonald’s before he could argue.

“We can’t eat here,” Louis whispered loudly, trying not to draw more attention to themselves than their outfits already were.

“Why not?” Harry asked, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over Louis’ knuckles, already examining the menu while in line like it was any normal evening. “You know I love a good quarter pounder.”

Louis snorted out a laugh, and Harry finally looked away from the menu to smirk at Louis.

“You’re incredible,” Louis said, leaning over to kiss Harry discretely on the cheek.

Harry was looking back at the menu now, his free hand coming up to his chin like he was deep in thought.

“Hope you still think that when I’m stealing your fries,” he muttered, as Louis began looking over the menu too.

\--

“Sounds like a real disaster of an evening,” Niall said, as Louis and Harry recounted the events leading up that moment. They were all crowded around a small table, Louis and Harry next to Niall and his date, along with another coworker that Louis wasn’t incredibly familiar with. Niall’s glass clinked as he drained the last of the liquor inside, and stood up to head to the bar. “Another round?”

“Absolutely,” Harry said, holding up his still half full glass of wine in salute. Louis laughed, and looked around the room. The company had really gone all out, outfitting the ballroom with 80s regalia from floor to ceiling, bright colors popping out everywhere. Most people had stuck to traditional formal wear, and it made Louis even prouder to be Harry’s date, his pink suit sticking out dramatically amongst the muted blacks and grays.

“Hope people start dancing soon,” he whispered, leaning over to speak into Harry’s ear. “Gotta show you all my best moves.”

Harry giggled and set his wine glass down, leaning over to respond to Louis. His warm breath tickled Louis’ ear, and it made his stomach swoop in anticipation.

“Gonna woo me with your dance moves, Tomlinson?”

Louis bit his lip to contain his smile a little, the noise and chatter around them blanketing their little bubble of privacy. He stared Harry in the eye and raised an eyebrow, knowing it would drive Harry crazy.

“Absolutely.”

A few rounds of drinks went by, the DJ rolling out eighties hit after eighties hit, but nobody would bite the bullet and make their way to the dance floor. Louis looked around at his colleagues and friends, all chatting amiably, nibbling on hors d’oeuvres, sipping their cocktails, cursing them all internally for being such duds. How was Harry supposed to love prom if they didn’t even dance?

Both of them had continued steadily drinking since arriving, with Niall topping off their drinks every time they were slightly in danger of being low, and Louis felt the buzz of alcohol in him, making him relaxed, making him more confident.

“Hey,” he said, leaning over to Harry who was finishing off another glass of wine. They looked at each other in the eye for a second, an intense eye contact, before Louis said, “Thank you for being my prom date.”

Harry blushed and smiled, looked down at his lap and couldn’t contain his fondness as he looked back at Louis. He leaned over to kiss Louis on the lips, just a small, quick thing, but it made Louis explode with want. He might have messed up the asking, and the limo, and dinner, but there was still another part of this evening that he was sure was going to go perfectly.

“Oh my god,” Harry gasped, pulling back from Louis’ space and looking around.

“What?” Louis asked, in a daze from the quick turnaround of the moment.

“Lou, listen to this song!” Harry’s eyes were bright and his cheeks red as Louis tuned in to the song overhead. “[Footloose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFWDGTVYqE8#t=01m00s)!”

Before Louis knew what was happening, Harry was standing up from the table, reaching for Louis’ hand and yanking him quickly over to the dancefloor. The slightly raised platform was completely empty, the lights shining brightly down on it, but Harry took no notice. Instead, he chose that moment to bust out his best Kevin Bacon impression, kicking and flailing his arms around in time with the song. Louis busted out laughing, overjoyed with his boyfriend’s lack of shame for being the only people dancing. It only took a few seconds of watching Harry dance around happily before Louis joined him, not even sparing a glance at the faces around them, focusing only on the music and each other. They spun each other around, their sweaty hands holding on tightly, and Louis was quickly getting out of breath from the exertion.

It wasn’t until the song ended, and a Belinda Carlisle song took its place, that Louis even noticed some other people had joined them. Harry laughed triumphantly as the dance floor started to fill up, and pulled Louis close to him to sway in place as Belinda sang about being "mad about you".

“Hey,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear where they were pushed close together, and Louis raised his head from where it had been resting on Harry’s shoulder. “I meant to say this earlier: thank you.”

“For what?”

“For asking me to the prom,” Harry said shyly, and kissed Louis on the cheek before pulling him close again.

Louis smiled, hoping that what had transpired earlier hadn’t completely ruined the evening. Maybe Harry wouldn’t love prom after this, but at least they were wrapped up in each other’s arms now, swaying to the music. There wasn’t much else he needed at the moment.

Harry leaned down and brushed his lips against Louis’, surprising him, but he quickly kissed him back, moaning into his mouth as they opened up to each other easily, thanks to the encouragement of the drinks they’d had. In the back of his mind, Louis vaguely thought that making out with his boyfriend in front of his whole company wasn’t something he would normally do, but the dancefloor was crowded enough now that they weren’t really visible to anyone but the people in close proximity.

As the kiss deepened, and Louis felt the vibrations of Harry’s moans into his mouth as the music pulsed around him, he thought about the room upstairs that was awaiting them. And as Harry began to minutely grind his hardening cock into Louis’ thigh, it only took a split second for him to decide that they needed to move on to the grand finale of the night.

“Let’s go,” he said, pulling back from Harry’s lips as a small whine left his mouth.

“Where?” Harry said, dazed and pink-cheeked, loose limbed from the wine and kissing.

“You’ll see,” Louis said, leading Harry through the crowd with hands clasped, waving goodbye to Niall as best he could while navigating the room. Harry shuffled up next to him, tripping over his own feet a little as he tried to keep up.

“Are we going home?” There was some disappointment laced in Harry’s voice, and Louis tried to make a mental note to ask him later about his opinions on prom now, scared of what Harry might say.

“Nope,” Louis said, as they reached the hotel elevators. “Gotta make your prom experience as authentic as possible.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Harry as the elevator doors dinged in front of them, opening up to an empty car. Without much thought, Louis yanked Harry inside, pressing the button for the seventh floor and immediately pushing Harry up against the wall as the doors slid shut.

Harry moaned as his back hit the metal, and Louis crowded up into his space immediately, sucking on his neck, biting him gently. Louis could feel Harry’s hard cock through his pants, his arousal evident immediately, and Louis started grinding slowly, kissing up Harry’s jaw to find his mouth.

They both moaned as their tongues met, Louis running his hands up into Harry’s hair and pulling just a little, making Harry lose it.

“Oh my god, babe,” he whispered, coming up for a breath as Louis went back to nibbling his neck, moving up to his ear and biting him gently.

“What would prom night be without a little action?”  

“Fuck,” Harry said. “I’m so fucking turned on.”

“Yeah?” Louis continued kissing down Harry’s neck, reaching to pull aside his shirt, biting gently on his collar bones as Harry’s noises of pleasure got louder. Harry released a particularly loud moan as he pushed his pelvis into Louis’, bringing their hard cocks together through their clothes, and Louis bit down a little harder than he meant to. Harry slammed his head back into the wall and cried out, with Louis reaching up to cover his mouth.

“Gotta be quiet, babe. Don’t want to wake the whole hotel.”

“Fuck,” Harry said, seemingly unable to form coherent sentences.

The elevator doors opened behind them, and Louis wasted no time dragging Harry out into the hallway, stopping every few seconds to push each other against the walls, kissing each other deeply, moaning quietly into each other’s mouths.

“Been thinking about this all night,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear as they approached their room. “Look so fucking good in that suit. Can’t wait to take it off though.”

“Louis, oh my god,” Harry grabbed at the back of Louis’ head, pulling his hair and tilting his chin so Harry could fuck into his mouth deeply with his tongue.

Louis was going out of his mind with lust, and reached down to cup Harry’s hard cock, both of them moaning when he made contact, rubbing slowly over the fabric and squeezing Harry gently.

“Fuck, I want you so badly,” Harry gasped, pulling away from Louis for only a second before reconnecting their mouths.

Louis leaned back and cried out loudly when he felt Harry’s hand drift down to tease him, slamming his head against the wall and screwing his eyes shut tight as he thrust up into Harry’s eager hand.

“Fuck,” Louis said through gritted teeth. “I’m already so close.”

“Yeah, want to make you come baby,” Harry whispered, and Louis whined with desire.

“Wait,” Louis said, trying to pull back from Harry, but finding it difficult to do so when it felt so good. “Want to get you inside, want to get you on the bed. Want to fuck each other for real.”

Harry leaned down to Louis’ ear where he was slumped against the wall and whispered teasingly, “This isn’t real enough for you?” He doubled the pressure on Louis’ cock then, and Louis’ eyes closed again in pleasure, unable to stop the desire to chase his orgasm at this point. Harry was boxing him in, his body flush against Louis’, both of them leaning against the wall heavily, Harry’s hand on Louis’ cock, Harry grinding into Louis thigh where it sat between his legs.

“Oh fuck, babe,” Harry said, leaning down to capture Louis’ lips in a deep, filthy kiss, both of them too close to do much more than grunt into each other’s mouths. “Gonna come.”

“Me too, fuck, I’m gonna come,” Louis cried out, both of them silencing each other with a final, bruising kiss as Louis gripped tightly onto Harry’s shoulders as he came. They breathed heavily into each other’s mouths, both of them coming down after a moment from their high of pleasure.

“Holy shit,” Harry said, a smile to his tone, and he leaned in and kissed Louis again on the lips, much more gently this time. Louis couldn’t help but chuckle, as they disentangled themselves from each other, glancing around to see if anyone was present. The hallway was luckily deserted, and Louis quickly yanked Harry over to their hotel room door, sliding the key out of his pocket and opening it hurriedly.

“Can’t believe we just did that,” Harry giggled, sauntering into the room and beginning to strip his clothes off carelessly. Louis was still boneless from his orgasm, but he couldn’t help the feeling that was bubbling up inside of him, something that felt a little like failure.

He went and sat on the bed, staring at the ground silently as Harry flitted around him, tossing off his pants and underwear, cleaning himself up in the bathroom. After a few minutes, Harry came back in and flopped down on the bed, rubbing Louis’ back gently where he sat behind him.

“What’s up buttercup? Why the long face?”

Despite his racing thoughts, Louis had to huff out a small laugh, turning around still completely dressed to face his naked boyfriend.

“We didn’t have perfect, hotel prom sex,” Louis said petulantly, pouting as Harry started to laugh at him earnestly.

“Oh come on,” Harry offered, rubbing Louis’ clothed thigh where he sat, his own body spread out fully on top of the duvet. “What’s more high school than getting each other off quickly? I sure haven’t come in my pants like that in quite a while.”

Louis giggled despite himself, and after a minute of coaxing from Harry, began to strip himself of his clothes as well. Once he was cleaned off and naked to match Harry, he laid down on the bed next to him, Harry immediately reaching over to pull him close, both of them lying face to face on top of the covers.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Harry lightly ran his fingers through Louis’ hair, kissing his forehead gently and soothing Louis easily.

“I just,” Louis started, but he pulled Harry closer to him, holding tightly to his waist before he continued. “I wanted tonight to be perfect, and I messed everything up. The limo, the reservation. I couldn’t even get the sex right.”

“Hey,” Harry said immediately, tilting Louis’ chin up with a hand underneath it. He looked at Louis for a long moment, a searching expression on his face, before he leaned down and kissed him softly. Then he sighed and looked off over Louis’ shoulder like he was thinking deeply. “Ya know,” he started again, a thoughtful look in his eyes. “My high school prom was pretty perfect.”

“What,” Louis started immediately. “I thought you said-”

“I mean,” Harry interrupted, looking back at Louis quickly. “On paper. In theory, I mean.”

They both adjusted themselves, snuggling into each other more closely, as Harry continued.

“I had the tux, the limo, a big group of friends. I even went with the head cheerleader.”

Louis gasped, affronted at the revelation. “You what?”

Harry giggled, and kissed Louis on the forehead, ignoring his interruption.

“By all accounts, I should have had the time of my life, but it just felt… hollow I guess.”

“Why?” Louis asked quietly, enthralled with his boyfriend’s story, reveling in the feeling of Harry gently scratching his back.

“I think that I just felt so lost and confused in high school so often,” Harry looked down into Louis’ eyes and smiled. “It really wasn’t until I was older, until I came out and started becoming the best version of myself that I really started to find true happiness.”

Louis smiled, knowing that Harry had told him before that he felt this way, proud of his boyfriend for coming so far.

“And honestly,” Harry continued quietly. “You’re such a big part of that.”

Louis’ heart skipped a beat as he raised his eyebrows at Harry.

“I am?” He asked, hopefully.

“Yeah,” Harry said, leaning over again to kiss his forehead, continuing to rub Louis’ back soothingly. “So even though you think that things went wrong tonight,” Harry said, and Louis groaned, shutting his eyes at the memory. Harry stopped rubbing Louis’ back and brought his hand up to cup Louis’ face, causing Louis to look him in the eye again. “I had the best time, because I spent it with you.”

Louis could feel his cheeks heating up at the honesty of Harry’s statement, and he immediately went for the joke.

“Even with the disaster of a flat tire and fast food dinner?”

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes fondly.

“We sang along to bad country music in that Uber together,” he giggled, and Louis laughed remembering their ride to the restaurant. “And then you let me steal your fries, and you fed me some dipped in chocolate shake in public.” Louis’ smile grew as he thought about their night, the goofiness of the mishaps and the fun he had anyway. “And then drinking and dancing with you? Louis, this was one of the best nights of my life.”

Louis’ eyes widened and he immediately leaned in to kiss Harry on the lips. If Harry was taken by surprise, he schooled it quickly, because he pushed back against Louis, warm and solid and perfect.  

Louis pulled back, and Harry tried to chase his mouth, whining a little at the loss of contact.

“So I did it?”

“Did what?” Harry was distracted, a glazed look in his eye, still trying to kiss Louis again and not focused on their conversation at all.

“I made you love prom,” Louis held himself back from Harry, enough so that they could look each other in the eye, and Louis wiggled his eyebrows crudely, causing Harry to drop his mouth open in surprise.

“You didn’t- I mean, I don’t,” Harry tried hard to backtrack, covering up his confession.

“You love it! You love prom,” Louis said victoriously, and Harry buried his face in Louis’ neck, groaning at the inevitable gloating that they both knew was coming. “Admit it,” Louis said, nuzzling into Harry’s hair while he was hiding his face. “Admit you love it.”

“Okay,” Harry said finally, sighing heavily like it was a huge burden. He pulled back to stare at Louis, and said in a monotone voice. “I love prom.”

“Yes!” Louis started wiggling around in a victory dance, confined by Harry’s arms around him, and Harry giggled as he tried to keep Louis still.

“But not as much as I love you,” Harry said, and Louis stopped wiggling to smile at Harry. His heart felt like bursting, and he couldn’t remember a night that had been more perfect. Harry had been right. It was perfect because they were together.

“I love you too,” Louis said, before leaning in to seal their lips together once again. After a minute or so of gentle kissing, Harry started laughing and pulled back. Louis looked at him confused, “What?”

“You honestly started pouting because I made you come in your pants,” he said, laughing hard at Louis’ indignant expression. Louis leaned over and bit him on the shoulder, a little harder than necessary, and Harry cried out _ouch_ between giggles.

“Whatever,” Louis said, rolling his eyes. He snuggled in closer to his boyfriend, happy to be in his arms, and they both started to drift off to sleep together. Just before Louis slipped into unconsciousness, he murmured quietly “We’re definitely still having hotel bed sex later.”

Harry snorted quietly and pulled Louis in closer. “Whatever you say, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @fullonlarrie for putting this fest on! I had a ton of fun writing this. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please [reblog the tumblr post](https://letsjustsee.tumblr.com/post/169466808677/varied-and-endless-by-letsjustsee-word-count-67k) (or [come say hi!](http://letsjustsee.tumblr.com))


End file.
